1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish rack. More specifically, the present invention relates to a prefabricated dish rack that has a plurality of drying trays stacked one above another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, dish racks are placed in the kitchen in order to store various types of dishes, such as washed bowls, cups, plates, etc., and to dry them. Such dish racks may be used to evenly arrange and store a plurality of dishes, thereby making it possible to efficiently use the narrow space of the kitchen.
The dish racks include a plurality of trays at different heights to receive a plurality of dishes. In this case, storage and transport costs increase due to an increase in the total volume of the dish racks.
In order to solve the problem, prefabricated dish racks in which users assemble a plurality of components that are delivered in a separated state have been developed. However, such prefabricated dish racks are less durable than integrated type dish racks, and assembly efficiency of the prefabricated dish racks is deteriorated because fasteners, such as bolts, are required.